Zap
Zap is an alien pre-teen super villain member of Terrorclan. She is one of it's three founders. Character history Zap lived on Fulmina for many years, but eventually grew disgusted with the uptight society and left, coming to Earth. There she met Lucky and Nemesis, and the three of them created Terrorclan. Originally, it was just those, then first Time Bomb and later Nyx and Superscope joined them. Shortly after the five had become a full team, Little Chaos was found at the entrance to their hideaway. She and Zap were at odds from the start. About three years later, the team starts disappearing one by one. Zap is the third to go, following only Time Bomb and Superscope. Personality Zap is tomboyish and childish in more ways than one. She has a serious problem with authority and considers herself to have a right to exercise freedom that she didn't have on Fulmina. Because of this, she seems to think laws and rules don't apply to her. She tends to relieve stress by breaking or throwing things. Zap isn't easily entertained; she has to be moving around or doing something. She drives her friends crazy with this, especially when they're playing some video game together, and she uses her power over electricity to physically enter the game and play it from within, giving her a complete advantage. Zap is unable to sit still; even when she tries and appears to, she is vibrating slightly, a side effect of her power and upbringing. Powers and abilities Zap has power over everything electric. She can do anything from shoot bolts of lightning to animate electrical appliances like toasters or computers. She is also a skilled mechanic and very swift. Zap has the innate ability to fly, though she has no means with which to. Zap does not need to sleep and can go without water for weeks. She has to charge her power every so often by eating batteries, getting struck by lightning, or sticking a fork in a light socket. None of these seem to cause any physical harm whatsoever. On the contrary, they seem to make her stronger. Relationships Zap and Little Chaos As the two youngest members of the team(though technically Zap is the oldest of them all, Zap and Cay always seem to be at odds with each other. When Cay is first discovered, she bites Zap's finger, poisoning it. Zap howls in pain and anger and rants about how it's poisoned and she's dying. She points accusingly at Cay, who bites it again, distributing the antidote and nobody believes it was ever poisoned. From that point forward, they seem to have a pretty rocky relationship. Zap resents Little Chaos for stealing attention and never getting in trouble. Cay dislikes Zap because of the subtle actions she takes to get revenge. However, deep down they do care about each other. This is shown when Cay is nearly crushed by a rockslide and Zap calls out to her in fear she's in danger. Nyx rescues Cay and Zap insists she wasn't worried although secretly she is relieved. Another time, Cay has a nightmare and runs to Zap for comfort. Zap pretends to be annoyed, but is really flattered that she's the one Cay ran to. Zap and Nemesis Zap and Nemesis are best friends in that I-want-to-rip-your-head-off-most-of-the-time-but-I-still-love-you kind of way. They like to pick on each other, and to someone who didn't know them, they'd look like enemies. However, they actually really care about one another, and their disagreements and such are some inane way of showing affection. They are a great team and seem to be able to communicate flawlessly with facial expressions and eye movements. When Zap disappears, Nemesis is shown to be incredibly worried about her, especially since she's not the first to go. It's when out looking for her that he disappears too. Zap and Lucky As Lucky is the unofficial leader of the team, and Zap doesn't like being bossed around, the girls don't really get along. However, they and Nemesis have known each other for ages and are in reality quite close. They know each others' deepest secrets and really care about each other. They don't tend to show it, because of their conflicting personalities, but they are great friends deep down. Zap and Bolt Zap and her brother have a complicated relationship. Bolt seems to believe that Zap is being childish and was wrong in running away, while Zap is convinced that Bolt is a total idiot for staying. They are always at odds with each other, even though Bolt has what he thinks are Zap's best interests at heart. After a while, he takes to watching over her from a distance, unbeknownst to her, to make sure she's all right. Appearance Zap has strawberry blond hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin. She is dressed completely in black and yellow. She wears skintight black suit with a yellow lightning bolt on the front and two smaller crossing ones on the back. She has black gloves with yellow cuffs and black boots with yellow rims. Zap also wears a too-big yellow belt and a black hat with yet another lightning bolt on the bat. She can always be seen with yellow aviator goggles on top of her head. She almost never wears them over her eyes, but always has them. Category:Characters Category:Terrorclan Members Category:Children Category:Females Category:Non-humans